yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jackboog21/Bosenga's Very Bad Day
This is just a test fanfiction. In a way, it's kinda a followup to "Bosenga Days". I'm not really used to writing fan fiction. Tell me what you think below. Part 1: Waking Alarm clock: Beep...beep...beep...smash! Bosenga rises from her bed. Bosenga: *smack smack* Uhhh, I need some water... Bosenga stands up and instantly hits the floor with her face. Bosenga: Stupid floor... Bosenga manages to stand up and open her door to be greeted by Takashi. Takashi: Whoa! You okay? Bosenga blinks a few times slowly. Bosenga: Out of my way before I lock you up in a closet all day with duct tape over your mouth. Takashi: I'll take that as a yes. Bosenga walks into the kitchen as grabs a glass, then fills it with water. Yume: Oh, good morning Bosenga. Hey, you're fluent in English right? Bosenga: I guess...I've picked up quite a bit from Takashi. Yume: Oh, great! Could you help me with something? Bosenga looks at Yume with an apathetic expression. Bosenga: No... She then proceeds to plop some toast in the toaster. Yume: Oh...do you think Takashi would? I asked Riko, but she said she was busy. Bosenga: I don't know! Why don't you ask him! *she says in an annoyed voice* Yume just looks down at her breakfast and says nothing. Bosenga pulls out her phone and notices 30 missed calls when suddenly she gets another. Phone: *IT'S THAT STUPID GIRL! IT'S THAT STUPID GIRL! I'LL KILL HER!* (heh, nice ring tone, Bosenga) Bosenga: Hello? *she says in an even more annoyed voice* Phone: HEY! IT'S MEEE! SHAROTTO! WANT TO GO TO THE MALL TODAY?! Bosenga: No...please kill yourself. Phone: Teehee! You're funny! Bosenga: I'm not joking. Phone: Oh, Bosenga! I made you a purple scarf! I'll bring it to you at school today! Bosenga: I made you a knife! I'll thrust it into your body at school today! Bosenga then hangs up on Sharotto and grabs her toast. Bosenga: I'll be in the living room... She then walks into the living room to find Takashi again. Bosenga: Out of my spot. Takashi: Oh, uh, sure. Bosenga sits down only to have her phone start ringing. Bosenga: WHAT?! Phone: Whoa! No need to be so angry! Bosenga: Oh, it's you Rina. Phone: Yeah, hey, I was wondering if you could pick *coughs* up my homework today. I can't go again. Bosenga: I guess...wouldn't it be easier for me just to pull a knife on your teacher until she agrees to an A+? Phone: No, we've been over this. *coughs* Bosenga: Uhhg, fine. Rina then ends the phone call. Bosenga looks around. Bosenga: Where's Riko? Takashi: She left early, something about meeting someone. Bosenga: Oh, shit! It's almost time for me to leave! If I don't go now, I'll miss my chance to kill Kohana! Bosenga then runs out the door after finishing her toast. Part 2: Purple Nightmare While running, Bosenga bumps into Azumi. Bosenga: Out of my way! That is, unless you have a death wish! Azumi: Ah! DON'T KILL ME! *she curls into a ball and shakes in fear* Bosenga squints and slowly walks pass her while staring at her. Once about 5 ft away, she begins running again. Voice 1: Yeah! I know, that girl's crazy. I can't believe she threatened you. Bosenga slows down after hearing a voice 1 street over. Voice 2: She tried to stab me yesterday! She is clearly jealous of me. She probably wishes her hair was as good as mine. Bosenga recognizes the 2nd voice as Kohana and charges towards her with her knife. Voice 3: LOOK OUT! Kohana manages to dodge the knife and starts running. Bosenga: GET BACK HERE! As Bosenga starts to run, her knife is pulls our of her hand. Bosenga: Wha- Sharotto: Teehee! What a pretty knife! Bosenga: WHAT?! GIVE THAT BACK! Sharotto: We could make Octodogs together with this! Bosenga: THAT KNIFE IS NOT FOR COOKING! Bosenga jumps to grab it but Sharotto turns. As a result, Bosenga hits the cements. Bosenga: What have I done to deserve this?... Sharotto: Teehee! Silly Bosenga! Sharotto puts the knife next to Bosenga's hand and skips to school. Bosenga passes out. Part 3: Stupidity All Over Bosenga awakes after 30 minutes. Bosenga: Wha-what happened? Oh, right. Sharotto... She gets up, grabs her knife, and starts walking to school. When she reaches the school she's given a flier by some guy. Bosenga: What's this? Guy: President Seito Kacho's term on the New Akademi High Student Council is coming to an end. Do you plan to vote for her? Bosenga crumples out the paper and tosses it. Bosenga: I do not have time for this. She then walks pass the guy and into the locker room. Soon as she finishes changing shoes, she closes her locker and- Sharotto: Teehee! You're soooo pretty Bosenga! Will you let me braid your hair? Bosenga stares at her with no expression. Her eyes then widen and she gains an angry look. Bosenga: Die! She then walks to Rina's class. But right before she enters the door, she is stopped by some girl wearing glasses. Girl: I'm a member of the New Akademi High Student Council and I'm running for president. Seito Kacho's term is ending and she has failed many of her promises. Please vote for me. Bosenga pushes the girl out of the way and enters. Bosenga: Stupid teacher, give me Rina's homework! Kaho: Ah! IT'S YOU! YES, OF COURSE! Kaho hands Bosenga Rina's homework and she leaves. Bosenga decides to walk to her locker, but notices Kohana, alone. Bosenga: Now's my chance! Bosenga once again charges with knife in hand. Kohana notices and screams. Kohana: AHHH! SOMEBODY HELD ME! *she smiles with a giggle* Bosenga realizes she's outside the headmaster's office and quickly hides. Kocho: Miss Gaden, is something the matter? Kohana: No, I'm sorry. It was just a spider. Kocho: Please don't do that again. Bosenga decides it's best to just ditch killing Kohana for now and continues to her locker. Once she reaches her locker, she places Rina's homework and her knife in the locker. She then goes to the computer lab. On her way, she notices she's being followed. Sharotto: La la la la! Oh, isn't today great! We're are we going? *she says while skipping next to Bosenga* Bosenga: "We" aren't going anywhere. And if you at all value your life, you'll take the hint and run in terror! Sharotto: Sill- Bosenga pushes Sharotto into a wall and continues walking. Part 4: Kohana Killing Simulator Once she reaches the computer lab she takes a seat next to Takashi and starts working on her game. Takashi: Oh, hey. Where've you been? Bosenga: In a sea of stupidity. I'm thinking of adding a Sharotto mini-boss to my game. Do you think that's a good idea? Takashi: Why?... Bosenga: She's wearing my nerves! RAAAAAH! Takashi: OKAY! GREAT IDEA! After about 30 minutes, it's almost time for class to start. Takashi: It's almost time for classes, don't you think you should get going. Bosenga: Pfft! I have a knife, I'll get straight A's. My teacher wouldn't dare give me less. Takashi: Okay then. I have to get going. Takashi exits the room, soon followed by Gaming club's members. Bosenga: DAMMIT! HOW DO I FIX THIS BUG! EVEN IN VIDEO GAMES, I CAN'T KILL KOHANA! Sharotto: Teehee! Hi Bosenga! Here's the scarf I made you! Bosenga: AHHH! IT BURNS! THE PURPLE! IT BURNS! She rolls on the floor as if she's on fire. Sharotto: Silly Bosenga! Purple can't-ooo! Bosenga uses the scarf to tie Sharotto to a chair. Bosenga: I'll be back for you later...with a knife. hehe. Sharotto: Yippee! Bosenga decides to actually go to class for the first time in 2 weeks. Part 5: Lunch Class has ended, her class mates are in a corner shivering in fear, and Bosenga forgot a lunch. Bosenga: HEY! USELESS PATHETIC EXCUSES OF LIFE! I NEED A LUNCH! Azumi: I-I have some green grapes.... Bosenga: Give me and you'll be spared for...2 days. Azumi: Yes ma'am! Bosenga: Anyone else got food?! ... No-one? Well, give me your money so I can buy some! The entire class, except Azumi, give Bosenga in total 20000 yen. Bosenga: Thank you, you're so generous. Aren't I lucky to have a class that helps out a girl with no lunch so much? A few student: Y-yes B-Bosenga! Bosenga exits the class eating some grapes while heading towards the lunch room's vending machines. Sharotto: HIIII FRIEND! Bosenga: AH! HOW'D YOU ESCAPE! Sharotto: Teehee! The gym teacher came in and told me to go to class! Bosenga pulls out a note pad and writes down "Kill Kyoshi Taiso. Reason: Freeing Sharotto". Bosenga: Out of my way! Bosenga pushes Sharotto out of her way and into a door. She then continues to the lunch room. And once she gets there she sees Kokona and Riku. Bosenga: Why should I pay for a lunch when I can take their's?! She then grabs Kokona and Riku's lunch and starts eating it. Kokona and Riku: HEY! THAT'S OUR FOOD! Bosenga: Shut up, if you know what's good for you. The two instantly shut up. Sharotto: YUMMY! Bosenga: WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! WERE YOU DROPPED AS A BABY?! TAKE A HINT! Bosenga then chucks the first thing she can find at Sharotto, which happens to be Yui Rio's soda. Yui: My soda...THAT WAS MY SODA! Sharotto: THANKS BOSENGA! I was thirsty! Bosenga pushes Sharotto next to the vending machine and tries to push it on to her. Bosenga: THIS ISN'T WORKING! Sharotto: Want to play pretend? Bosenga: WHAT ARE YOU? 5?! You know what, yeah, play dead! Sharotto: OKAY! She then plops onto the ground as if she were dead. Bosenga: Hehehe...almost as good as the real thing. You, just keep doing that for...ever! Sharotto doesn't say anything or even move. Bosenga then looks at the clock and decides to go back to class. Part 6: Days End Bosenga: Teach, you know the drill. Nothing but A's. Teacher: Of-of course, Miss Fujimoto! Bosenga walks out the door, and sees no Sharotto. Bosenga: Is she still playing dead? ... Hehe, good. I should just go home. I've wasted to much time, time for the weekend. A student stops and corrects her. Student: But it's only Thursday... Bosenga: HAHAHA! AS IF I'M COMING ON A FRIDAY! TODAY'S BEEN A HORRIBLE DAY! KOHANA'S STILL ALIVE, SHAROTTO'S STILL ALIVE, IT'S A HORRIBLE DAY! PERHAPS ONE OF THE WORST! I MIGHT NEVER COME BACK! She starts laughing hysterically and then exits the school. When she gets home, she finds her uncle reading a book. Uncle: Oh, hello Bosenga. How was school? Did you have a good day? Bosenga: NO! IT WAS A VERY BAD DAY! *she says laughing still* End Category:Blog posts